


Come along, Pond.

by candream



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candream/pseuds/candream
Summary: WARNINGS: Spoilers for 07x05 (The Angels Take Manhattan)





	Come along, Pond.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Spoilers for 07x05 (The Angels Take Manhattan)

Something broke inside of him when the Angels took the Ponds. To a place far away where he never could go. They were gone. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Everything reminded him of those two people so close to his heart. He just could hardly stand the sight of all those things that they left in the Tardis. Or just the smell of Amy's perfume that he always made fun of.

He knew for sure what "Sexy" would tell him now if she was able to. So he pressed some of the buttons and closed his eyes.

Once again he would run. Run away from all the memories of the Ponds. And the Mars sounded like some paradise for him right now.


End file.
